A relay is an electrically operated switch in that it is activated by a signal in one circuit to open or close another circuit. The activation signal is typically a low-power signal relative to power that is being switched. Relays may be constructed as solid-state relays which include no-moving parts. Relays are used in a variety of applications including automotive, heating and air conditioning, computers, telecommunications, etc.